


You Asshole

by Devereauxs_Disease



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: FF2018, FannibalFest2018, Hannibal is...interested, Hannibal wants to learn ASL, I did so much reasearch, M/M, Will agrees to tutor, Will is a deaf librarian, fluff and sign language, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease
Summary: After a complication from being stabbed leaves Will deaf, he leaves the New Orleans Police Department and takes a job working at a library. He's gotten used to his new life when a new patron shows up and asks for some lessons in ASL. Will decides to be a tutor for the charming doctor, but did he get more than he bargained for?Prompt from FannibalFest2018





	You Asshole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mads_Mikkelsen_Enthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mads_Mikkelsen_Enthusiast/gifts).



> This is for Mads_Mikkelsen_Enthusiast, who prompted me with the lovely: _Will works at a library •Will is deaf (from having a complication with a virus from being stabbed on the job and it left him deaf for about 10 years now, this way he can have an inner dialogue) •Hannibal just moves into town and goes to sign up for a library card •to court Will Hannibal starts to learn sign language (this is special to Will because none of the library goers attempt to learn any kind of sign language) •Will really wants to get Cochlear Implants but either his insurance doesn’t cover it or he simply doesn’t have the money. So after Hannibal and Will have been dating for 2 year or so Hannibal surprise Will for an anniversary gift of paying for the surgery and the implants. So after the surgery Will & Hannibal go back to the doctors so they can activate the implants and the first thing he’s heard in 10 years is Hannibal saying I love you._
> 
> So...That was a lot to fit into 1200 words and I need to throw myself at the feet of Gwilbers, Wrath of the Stag, Llewcie, and IshxAllxGood for chopping this to a reasonable size and listening to me whine about editing.

**Day 1**

          Will tapped the sign again, his lip curling at the ridiculous man before him.

 

> _The librarian is deaf. Please put all comments/requests in writing._

          Will had worked at the library for nearly 8 years; he’d gotten the job after the doctors told him his hearing loss was permanent. In that time, he’d seen all sorts wander through library, but nothing like this primped peacock. He wore a suit which looked like the result of a lost bet and marched up to Will flapping his lips at an alarming rate. Will tried to stop him, but Mr. Peacock was too important to notice.

          When Mr. Peacock noted the sign, he studied Will. Producing a pad from his pocket, he wrote a note. The embossed stationery read "Dr. Hannibal Lecter".

_I shall return tomorrow._

          Will rolled his eyes, signing _Can’t wait, you asshole._

 

* * *

 

**Day 2**

_Hello, my weight is Dr. Hannibal Lecter._

          Will blinked. He looked at the man’s hand positioning. It was all over the place, and he’d probably meant _name_ instead of _weight_ , but Will was oddly charmed he’d bothered attempting ASL at all.

_Hello Hannibal._ Will took the time to fingerspell the name. Surely that was wrong too; who on earth was named Hannibal? _How can I help you?_

_I need a tutor._ Hannibal smiled as his fingers worked out each word. Will could picture Hannibal meticulously practicing. _I have a deaf patient and communication is hard. Would you teach me ASL?_

          Will raised an eyebrow. He had better things to do than teach some peacock of a man the basics of ASL. Will raised his hands to sign _no_ , but found himself signing _Tuesday night?_.

          Hannibal frowned. He reached into his pocket, producing an ASL primer. Will laughed, writing _Tuesday 7:30?_

          Hannibal grinned and Will felt something warm spread through his chest.

 

* * *

 

**Day 17**

_Want to make-out?_ Hannibal asked.

          Will laughed. The signs for _work_ and _make-out_ were similar. Instead of bumping his wrists together to signify working, Hannibal crossed his wrists and moved them back and forth, which… while an appealing option, probably wasn’t going to help the doctor with his deaf patient.

_I think you mean work_ , Will signed, careful to emphasize the proper motion.

          Hannibal smiled and nodded. Will opened his textbook. _Let’s work on sentence structure…_

 

* * *

 

**Day 32**

_May I ask how you lost your hearing?_

          Will smiled at Hannibal’s formal phrasing. _I was stabbed when I was a cop. They stitched me up, sent me home, but didn’t notice that I’d been bitten by a rat during the raid. I caught…_

          Will paused trying to think of the word for the virus.

          Hannibal jotted something down and slid his pad to Will.

_Lymphocytic Choriomeningitis?_

          Will tapped his nose. Hannibal frowned, writing again. Will was about to remind him to sign, not correspond, when the pad was passed back to him.

_Have you considered cochlear implants? I can recommend a few specialists._

          Will shook his head. _Insurance denied me._

          Hannibal’s brow furrowed. Will shrugged.

_I never liked being sociable anyway._ Will felt a glow of happiness when that earned him a smile.

 

* * *

 

**Day 44**

_Do you ever use your voice?_

          Will scrunched his nose. _Why?_

_I wondered what it sounded like._

_Wonder about these phrases._ Will tapped the page they were on. _It’s rude to ask that._

          Hannibal signed an apology and went back to reading. Will fought the urge to tug the hair that fell over the doctor’s forehead.

 

* * *

 

**Day 164**

_Want to make-out?_

          Will rolled his eyes. _Hannibal, we’ve been over this…WORK._

          Will emphasized his hand position.

          Hannibal smiled before raising his hands. _Want to make-out?_

          Will sighed. _WORK. W-O-R-K. You always mess up that damn word. What is wrong with y-_

          Hannibal gently grabbed Will’s hands and brought them to his lips. Will’s mouth dropped open when Hannibal released them and signed _Want to make-out?_ again.

          Will couldn’t contain his smile.

_You asshole_ ; he signed before kissing Hannibal.

 

* * *

 

**Day 165**

_Do you really have a deaf patient?_ Will asked, his chin propped on Hannibal’s bare chest.

_I had an interest in ASL._

_You had an interest in me._

          Hannibal’s mouth twitched into a smile. _Can you blame me?_

          Will grinned, biting lightly at Hannibal’s fuzzy chest. He signed _You asshole_ before putting his hands to a decidedly uncommunicative use.

 

* * *

 

**Day 252**

_NO, you’re not paying for the implants._ Will signed, turning his back on Hannibal.

          Hannibal spun him around. Will considered closing his eyes so he wouldn’t have to listen.

_Why not? I have the money and it’s silly to-_

          Will threw his hands in the air, interrupting Hannibal. _Don’t waste your money on me._

_What else should I waste it on?_

_Not me._

_Do you love me?_

          Will frowned. _That’s not the point._

_It’s precisely the point._ Hannibal sighed. _I love you. Please._

          Will looked down. _I don’t want you to think I’m here because-_

          Hannibal grabbed his hands, kissing them reverently. _I want you to hear my sonatas. I’ve composed many pieces about you._

          Will’s cheeks burned. _I bet they’re awful._

          He shoved lightly at Hannibal and could feel the doctor’s laughter. Will wondered what it'd sound like.

* * *

 

**Day 466**

_Let’s see your specialist._

          Hannibal nearly chopped his fingers with the mint. He dropped the knife.

_What?_

          Will raised an eyebrow. _Forget my lessons already?_

_Why?_

_I want to hear your shitty music._

          Hannibal was grinning from ear to ear. He kissed Will softly before signing _Why?_ again.

          Will threw his arms around Hannibal’s neck, clearing his throat. He’d practiced this so many times at home, hoping he sounded OK.

          “I love you, you asshole.”

          Will wasn’t sure if his volume was off or if his voice was hoarse from disuse, but judging from the tears in Hannibal’s eyes, the doctor had understood.

 

* * *

 

**Day 730**

          Will drummed his fingers on the doctor’s desk. The surgery had gone well, but Will felt nauseated. He’d asked the doctors not to speak to him once the implant was live; he wanted Hannibal to be the first person he heard after 10 years of silence.

          Now, he was regretting it. What if it didn’t work? What if he couldn’t hear Hannibal? He didn’t think he could live with the disappointment.

          The doctor waved to get his attention. He adjusted the cochlear implant and gave Will a thumbs up. A jolt ran through Will. He could hear the patter of his fingers; the breathing of the people in the room. He looked at Hannibal, eyes wide.

          Hannibal beamed. “Will? I love you so much, my darling.”

          Will frowned, squinting at Hannibal before turning to the doctor. “I think something’s wrong.”

          The doctor leaned in, concerned. “What's wrong Mr. Graham? Do we need to make adjustments?”

          Will’s frown deepened, he pointed to Hannibal. “Talk again.”

          “Will, are you alright?”

          Will laughed; he couldn’t stop even when the doctor and Hannibal began questioning him. He grew hysterical, tears running down his face.

          “Will? What is it?”

          Will dove forward, grabbing Hannibal’s face. “You have an accent!”

          Hannibal’s brows drew together. “What?”

          “Jesus, I never considered the accent.” He kissed Hannibal, before tapping his implant. “I thought the damn thing was broken.”

          Hannibal huffed, a goofy grin on his face.

_You asshole_ , he signed before drawing Will back into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize to Mads_Mikkelsen_Enthusiast because I spent weeks researching ASL and planning like a multi-chapter fic about their epic love story...and then realized I had 1200 words to tell the story. So...this is abrupt. If you ever want an expansion on the story, find me on Tumblr, we could expand it or do oneshots...


End file.
